Ranger
Ranger ''is Ryder's Twin brother and is the second Leader of the Paw Patrol, in Ryder's absents. He does have his own ATV That he drives, and is a captain in the Army at the age of 10, and is a Major General at the time he marries Ashley Miller. Personality When Ranger was 10 he was very cold-blooded before meeting Ashley. Time after time Ashley starts helping Ranger being nicer and changes his ways. and soon Ryder and him makes truce and Ranger agrees to also be a Leader in the PAW Patrol and go on missions with them. But also he would stay in the Army and go back and forth to Raleigh and to Adventure Bay every 6 months. After 3 years of being with the PAW Patrol and spending time with Ashley, Ranger starts to form a crush on her. But was really good at hiding it. But sometimes it would slip out some. Now Ranger is Polite, Friendly, Thoughtful, and helpful to people and pups. But he can get mean and cold blooded when necessary and needed. Appearance Ranger looks exactly like Ryder: well-defined facial features, slim muscular build, agile body and tall spiky hair. In the Army, he wears a desert camouflage fatigues, alongside with a cap and a badge displaying his rank as a Captain. When he's off-service and with Ryder, the PAW Patrol and Ashley, Ranger wears Black shirt and pants, since black is his favorite color. Skills Ranger is a Black belt in Tae Kwon Do, a master of Military MMA, an expert marksman, and a very good leader in the PAW Patrol as well. But when he finds out that there's an Gold belt and that Ashley is a Gold belt. he tries to be like her. History Ranger was born 2 minutes ahead of Ryder and was named " Chase Ryder Jr. ". Both Ryder and Ranger grew up together happily and were best friends. But when Ranger heard that every man that has the Name Ryder in their name had to serve in the military. Ranger soon leafed the family to go into the army. He soon pasted Boot camp 10 years ahead of schedule and went into the army at age 10. After a few years later, Ranger kidnaps and meets a girl named Ashley Miller. She soon helps him be nicer and helps changes his perspective. And they later become great friends. Ranger then goes back to Adventure bay and apologizes to Ryder and the PAW Patrol about what all happened. and he made truce with them and soon became the second leader of the PAW Patrol. After being with the PAW Patrol, Ryder and living with them for 4 years, but still going back and forth to the Army, Ranger forms a Crush on Ashley. And a few months they start dating. And soon they marry after a year later. And has a daughter named Mallory. Trivia * He had a HUGE Deep crush on Ashley Miller after meeting her after 3 weeks later. * Ranger does a truce with the PAW Patrol, and agrees to change and join the rescue team. * He fears Spinach. * He loves Competing Games. * He is Deeply jealous of Ashley that she is a gold belt and he is not. * He sometimes have dreams that he is the Prince and that Ashley is the Princess. Family Ryder - ''Twin Brother Ashley Miller - Wife Mallory - Daughter ??? Man - Unknown Father ??? Woman - Unknown Mother Ashley Jr. - Sister Stories He Appears In: By Me: Current Gen. Future Gen. By Others: Current Gen. Future Gen.